


Yakumo Genesis Unit

by TenmaErebus



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/M, Farting, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 14:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenmaErebus/pseuds/TenmaErebus
Summary: Something lewd I wrote about a hugely pregnant Yukari forcing kids out of an unfortunate(?) nameless human. Oh, and she also has a problem with pent up bowel gas, because I like ruining people's boners, I guess.Not meant to deep or meaningful. More meant to show what kinda junk I'll be writing here most of the time.





	Yakumo Genesis Unit

Sleep isn't really something I can really enjoy much anymore. The moment I lay my head to rest on my soft pillow just to knock on the doors to dream land, I find myself swept away to a place that, despite the frequency of my forced visits, I don't expect to end up at. It happens every other night, sometimes right after the other, and I often find myself plummeting down and endless, murky abyss of shimmering purple miasma and a space filled with red, glaring eyes. The disturbing trip into the eye laden pit doesn't last for more than a couple seconds before I'm at my fixed destination. It's not really a nightmare, despite from what it begins like, nor is it really...a dream, either. What happens to me every other night before I sleep is, in fact, very real...and it's happening to me right now...

 

I stare dumbly at the blackened pit below as my body free falls down into the purple abyss, my mind still laden with slumber as I try to wake up for what lay at the end. I can't be spacey when I arrive there...though, even if I am, things would still go smoothly regardless.

 

My vision begins to brighten as the end of the pitfall swiftly approaches it's end and dumps me right onto the large, silky bed of Yukari Yakumo.

 

"Ara...it's about time you dropped in~" A lustful, feminine voice chimes from behind me as I turn around to see the blonde visage of Yukari, her body clad in only her purple undergarmets. I immedieatly feel my entire body shiver and heat up as I lay eyes on on Yukari, her body isn't as curvceous as it once was...but, rather, she's grown fairly fattened due to her life style. The purple, lace bra was being pushed out to it's absolute limit, two gigantic spheres of fat and backed-up milk jutted from her chest as as a great round tummy bulged tremendously from her middle. The dome was both taut and quite squishy in some places, mostly on it's sides. Below Yukari's hips threaten to stretch her laced underwear to the breaking point, her thighs thunderously thick and the slightest grab onto them will sink my hand into a copious layer of excess padding.

 

Yukari giggles as I lay on her spacious bed, her enormous belly gurgling with gastric activity as the surface writhes and squirms. "Mmm...you know there's no escaping our agreement. With me being so...heavily laden, I've become so insatiable~" Her voice is oozing with sexual lust, her full lips moistening from her tongue snaking across them as she pauses to sigh in what carnal beast she was holding back. My eyes can only fixate on Yukari's gut as it's motions cause it to shift and quake before me. It's not hard to see that Yukari's pregnant, though the loud bubbling from inside was due to something that wasn't her active spawn. Looking around on her bed, it's easy to spy empty boxes of pizza and other assorted foods laid about and giving pure evidence of what Yukari does all day when she's not forcing seed out of me. It wasn't uncommon for Yukari to be extra swollen with junk food, her stomach usually being thrice it's normal size thanks to abdominal bloating.

 

"Well...I've had my meal and with all this pent-up energy in me, it's time to put it to good use." The gap youkai says to me, barely able to crawl towards my downed frame with her gut nearly pushing her off the bed's fluffy surface. I don't fight Yukari's advances...I never do. I simply grunt with a repressed arousal as my dick swells into full erection just as quick as Yukri's scent hits me.

 

I just...I can't explain it. Whenever I'm near Yukari, I suddenly get horny...and feel incredibly pent up. Usually our meetings don't last but, a few minutes before I can't hold back my urges and I give Yukari a pounding from behind. For the past couple of nights, I've spent hours with my hard-on crammed into the gap youkai's slit and with each time I unload my stock into her, I come back another night to find that her belly has swelled up even bigger and her figure even more juicy from the fat she's packed on. It's no doubt that I've been simply adding to her pregnancy, the first brood being clogged up in her womb as another is already growing before it. A very odd attribute, but to me, it only works to burn my loins up even more the longer I watch it swell, quiver and slosh. I had long since wondered to myself if Yukari's body would ever hit an overload of spawn. Her womb was swollen far more than any normal human, but...just how much more capacity could it have. She would have to give birth and let out all of our offspring sometime.

 

...Right?

 

"Why are you hesitating~?" Yukari chuckles her enormous gut practically bulging over my entire form as works to situate herself on top of me. "Don't tell me you're still trying to resist. You know that's impossible, dear..." As stupid as it sounds, I actually have been trying to hold back my more primal urges when around Yukari. Apart of me wanted to save my seed for something else, a notion that's practically asinine to think about for anyone else, and yet, such a thought was trying to aid my resistance.

 

Not that it mattered in the end.

 

Yukari gazes down to me as she reaches forward and grabs hold of the throbbing tent in my pajama pants, her dainty fingers dancing and massaging all across my sensative length. It doesn't take much for this to my put my body at her will, shivers running through me and my breaths becoming quick and shallow. I can't deny that, deep down, I want her. My carnal lusts are too powerful to hide...at least, now they are. My ears perk at the roiling sound of Yukari's titanic tummy, the frothing interior letting out a gaseous bubble that forcifully shifts it's way up the gap maiden's gullet and past her lips in the form of a heated, rolling belch.

 

"Phew...sorry about that. Pizza's do tend to cause some areated build ups in there."She apologized, licking her lips as she hoisted up her lap encompassing belly. The taut surface squirmed and shifts as the youkai's offspring grows even more restless within her. "Or perhaps it was all that soda from before...Mmn, it's hard to keep track when you take cues from Yuyu..." I know who this is and I feel my loins on the verge of exploding at the thought of her coming here. Yuyuko was always never far behind on Yukari's schemes and this one naturally, being of little exception.

 

"Well, I'm sure you don't mind...now then, enough stalling, it's about time you paid your dues to me." Yukari remarked, as she casually tears my pajama pants down to free my engorged member as her incredibly swollen visage sinks into a wide gap she had opened below. My body tenses as I steel myself for what's to come, the eye laden rift opening above my hardened dick allowing. Yukari's huge, bare ass emerges from the rift with copious amounts of jiggling, the head-sized cheeks normally being so large that normal pants easily became the equivalent to a thong whenever Yukari tried them on.

 

The gap eventually relents Yukari's huge, swollen body as her moistened slit drops directly onto my dick and engulfs it in a heated tunnel of her insides. I can hear Yukari's belly sloshing and groaning from the impact, the gap youkai patting and massaging her disturbed belly to help calm the overload of food within her as well as the bumping indentions of her restless spawn kicking and rolling within her equally overstuffed womb. Just from Yukari sitting on my crotch, her ass is so engorged that my entire lap has disappeared underneath it and the bulbous cheeks of Yukari's ass were overflowing across my lap. In truth, I couldn't ask for a bigger ass than Yukari's. Yuyuko's used to be bigger with how chubby she is, but now, Yukari's has gone and surpassed hers by far.

 

"Come now, don't be so shy. Just let out all that seed in me again, hmn?" Yukari coos, taking the initative as she bounces her bottom on my crotch, her bloated ass cheeks jiggling up and down from just the slightest of motions of her wide hips. I groan out, my entire body stiffening as my throbbing erection twitches inside the moist, heated walls of Yukari's pulsating womanhood. I can practically feel Yukari smirking down to me with a lustful look, but as the seconds tick by, I care less about this and more about the sex she's forcing onto me. I find myself rising up from off my back and grabbing hold of the squishy hips of the gap youkai, my hands sinking into her flesh like quicksand as my lust forces me to match her pace. This, naturally, pleases the grinning youkai quite a bit.

 

"Oh hoh, fi-finally decided to give in, hmm?" She huffed out, allowing me to take the lead as she takes a moment to dote on her rumbling and gurgling tummy. The swollen mound has grown unusually noisy and active in such a short time, my carnal thoughts not completely deafening me to the burbling cacophony churning from Yukari's over-swollen middle. "Oof, better hurry...my tummy's not exactly pleased with all this~"

 

There's a very obvious hint of mischief radiating from Yukari's words, despite being restrained by a horny groan as I continue pumping and humping into her bloated, wobbling ass. Apart of me knows what this was, the unhealthy diet being the main cause of the most of Yukari's bubbling stomach. Gas wasn't uncommon for Yukari, most of our wild sex not being without the gap youkai venting pent up gasses that she with held long enough for her, already bloated, stomach to swell out even more from such a volume of flatus accumulating within her. My first run in with this had caused me to...pass out, the shikigami, Ran Yakumo, having to revive me sometime later. Nowadays, Yukari's gassy nature was nearly constant, the hefty and growing pregnancy not doing her digestive process any favors and resulting in the gap youkai being bloated with gas almost every other day. There were times where I could tell it was uncomfortable for her, but deep down, she knew her ...windy assaults were something that got me horny much quicker than normal.

 

I sink my fingers deeper into the deep skin of Yukari's hips and start to quicken my pace, the youkai mewling out to me with a rising pleasure as the rumbling warning spurred me on faster and faster. Maybe out of urgency to get away from ground zero, or out of sheer excitement...there's really no way for me to tell. All I know is that I want Yukari...

 

I hear Yukari let go with groan, a rather uncomfortable sounding rumble rising from her squirming stomach as gaseous pulses surged through the gap youkai's insides. "Oooh, I don't know...how long I can hold this in..." This statement being made evident to me from the loud groaning of Yukari's boulder-like belly, the surface shuddering and quaking from an strained onset of bloating that puffs Yukari’s already overly swollen middle outward. By this point the immense dome was enough to pass the gap youkai’s shivering knees, her rotund mass all owing itself to the intense build of gas that was pushing Yukari closer and closer to critical mass…and climax. "H-Hurry! Fas-faster...I'm going to bloooow~!"

 

It’s not a lie. The gap youkai is on the brink and it’s not hard to tell given the short, squeaking releases of gas rising from her bulbous, bouncing behind. It’s warning me of what’s been swelling up inside Yukari for who knows how long, a hot-bed of near volcanic forces bubbling, churning and growing beneath the layer of fat, junk food and kicking spawn gestating inside her overloaded womb. Was Yukari really holding it all back…or was it simply backed up inside her bowels somewhere…?

 

Whatever the case is, it’s coming out whether I finished here or not…

 

I can feel Yukari clenching around me, my loins nearing closer and closer to their own release as I tirelessly pound into her wobbling backside, my fingers sinking deep into the padded layers of flesh that jiggled wildly with the slightest of motions. Yukari’s groaning is growing impatient, the gap youkai’s hands clutching at her swelling belly as a praticularly thunderous roar echoes from inside her. I’m barely focused enough to see it but, a large gaseous bulge slides across the immense bloat of Yukari, anyone’s sighting of it would no doubt make them believe it was one of our many, many children becoming unsettlingly restless, but…in truth, it was more like that of an immense bubble of gas.

 

“Ahhn…finish me, human~!” Yukari screamed to me in lust, my male impulses forcing me to respond in kind as I thrust deep into Yukari and hit the door to her womb. Without a single second to spare, I unload my pent up essence into the already over-crowded interior just as Yukari submitted to her own female orgasm. The gap youkai’s breasts bounce to and fro as her frilly bra has a momentary malfunction and snaps, releasing the sloshing tits out onto her belly as spurts of milk spray forth onto her overloaded belly. In a veritable chain reaction, Yukari’s belly rumbles thunderously, unsettling gurgles roiling all throughout her belly as awkward bulges pulse and flex across every inch of her boulder-like tummy. Yukari’s moaning still, her hands awkwardly rubbing her stretched sides to try and quell what she knows can no longer be contained inside her.

 

Despite knowing what was coming, my body only gives out from my release earlier on and I flop onto my back with my crotch still inside the gassy gap youkai ahead of me. My fuzzy vision of afterglow cranes down to Yukari’s back, staring at her enormous, lap-eating behind just as the gap youkai grunts and plants her hands firmly into the sheets. Her behemothic gut is positively a thunderstorm of cacophonic gastric noises, the tight pucker of her anus quivering as desperate releases of gas pop and squeak. Yukari’s bulbous ass giving me a warning to what was coming—to what the gap youkai had been brewing inside her since noon—and even though I know I should brace for impact, I barely make a move to even prepare myself. At this point, I’m far too spent to really do anything else but, take the bomb Yukari’s about to drop…

 

“Oough, n-not going to find shelter, are yo-you?” Yukari remarks, glaring down to me with a sultry grin despite her voice indicating she was incredibly distressed by a cramping stomach. The gap youkai huffs, biting her lip as she fails to hold back a loud trumpet from her huge bottom. “That was your last warning, human...” I don’t respond to her, at least...not verbally, anyway. I only reach forward and grab hold of the gap maiden’s adipose ass cheeks, sinking my fingers deep into the copious amounts of creamy flesh that jiggled and shimmered lightly in my hands from just the slightest touch. Yukari chuckles to my choice, something telling me that the youkai knew I wouldn’t find it in me to part from her...particularly from her ass.

 

It’s true. I don’t want to leave.

 

Not now.

 

Not ever.

 

“V-Very well...Nnghhg-!” Yukari groans out as powerful tremor rattles throughout her enormous, quaking belly. Without another word in edgewise, Yukari thrusts her enormous ass back and unleashes an explosive backwind that blasts from her rear end and hits me square in the face with the force of the most powerful gale force wind I ever had the misfortune of experiencing. I can barely comprehend what’s going on before I feel myself thrown back away from Yukari’s ass, my body tumbling across the bed and slamming dead onto the wall of her room as I fall on to the floor in a heap, my pants gone from my lower body. The monstrous gap hag fart blares on for more than several minutes, the rude noise waning in intensity before sputtering off in a few short, raunchy bursts of wind.

 

“Oooohg, goodness, how do humans eat this food...?“ Yukari sighs loudly, her question going unanswered as I remain on the floor at the foot of her bed trying to regain myself from literally being blown away by her gigantic ass. Eventually, the pain from hitting the wall begins to subside and I manage to climb back up onto the bed to find Yukari looking a little less bloated as she lazes on her side her back and ass still turned toward me. “It tastes wonderful but ugh...it certainly disagrees with me...” Yukari lifts her thick, chunky leg as another, rough sounding ‘prrruat’ crackles from her overcompensating behind, her tummy still sounding rather upset and gassy from how it’s still loud with bubbling noises. With effort, Yukari turns onto her other side, her enormously swollen and gravid belly swinging rounded and thumping onto the soft covers as Yukari fixates her gaze on my rising form. I can see a lustful smirk snaking across her lips, my attention far too focused on the thrashing middle of her spawn swollen gut to realize that the gap youkai’s noticed I was growing erect again.

 

It was really hard to repress my emotions with how Yukari was so good at manipulating them.

 

“Ara...someone’s rather insatiable tonight~” She giggles, her dainty hands tracing slow circles along the bumping surface of her active middle, another deep rumble groaning from within the disconcerted recesses of Yukari’s bowels. “Not going to be satisfied until your lewd desire to leave me immobile with your spawn is a reality, hmmn~?”

 

She knows full well that something of that nature is part of her own agenda what with how often she drags me here and keeps me hostage for days on end. Though...to say that, I was against it would be a lie in and of itself...

 

“Mmn, lucky for you...I’m feeling the same way...” The blonde youkai adds, rising upright and cupping her hands underneath her unrestrained bosom. Yukari’s fingers squish into the soft and sensitive flesh of her over-swollen breasts, her puffy, pink nipples gushing with a fine spray of warm milk as she gives herself a gentle massage that jiggles and sloshes her heavy tits about. “Come hither...the night is young and I want more of your virile essence...~”


End file.
